Marceline's Geek in the Pink
by likelovelust
Summary: The one time Marceline was trying to be nice and lend Bubblegum some music results in some Jason Mraz obsession. Credit to Jason Mraz 'Geek in the pink.' One-shot


Don't get her wrong. She loved music. It was what helped her get through all the bad times throughout her a thousand plus years. Music was in her soul, despite the lack of one. Marceline just wanted to share this love with the one and only Bonnibel Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom. Bonnibel had been a little to uptight(well, more than usual in Marcelines opinion) nowadays, and what other way was there but to provide her with some good old before the Mushroom War music? It was a old Jason Mraz cd that Marceline let Bubblegum borrow, thinking it would be one of the less 'distasteful' ones that she would like.

She had no idea that it would end the way it did.

After a while or so(when your a immoral vampire you kinda lose track of time), Marceline decided to take a trip to the candy kingdom to get her CD back. It wasn't until Bubblegums little candy cane poser maid or whatever ran up to Marceline, asking/pleading her to take back the CD. Raising a eyebrow at the candyman, she was finally led to foyer where Bonnibel was to be, the well dressed candy man running off after escorting Marceline there.

She pushed open the door slowly, coming a little ways into the room.

"Umm...Hello?Bonni? I think somethings wrong with that little mint dude of yours. I really haven't seen anyone else either and..."

Thats when she saw a lone body on the other side of the foyer, bobbing up and down and arms across the room. She landed on the ground behind the figure, who was still throwing limbs around, and Marceline could now unfortunatly hear them singing in tone that would probably scare the lich himself.

" I don't care what you might think about me, You'll get by without me..."

Being careful not to get hit, Marceline landed on the ground and tabbed the shoulder of the other,stopping the ear burning singing. It wasn't until the person turned around did she regret being nice and lending out her CD.

Oh glob. She made a monster.

Bubblegum turned to Marceline, her face showed surprize due to the large headphones covering her ears and not being able to hear anyone come behind her. She also had on shades, even though they were inside, a bright pink shirt with some kind different language scibbled on the front and jeans. She reached down to a round mechanical object attached to her side, pushing a button and pulling the headphones down around her neck.

" What are you wearing?"

" Oh! Look! I made this shirt! This writing right here is German for geek!"

" Ya, ya i know your a geek. But what are you doing?"

"Listening to that great CD you gave me.I must thank you, for this one song had really taken my fancy."

" That so, huh?"

" Yes, i have even found a old Cd player back in the old times of the Mushroom War! They had amazing beats and vocals back then!" Bubblegum pointed to the Cd player on her jeans.

" So, you decide to dress like Jason Mraz sings in the song?"

" The 'Geek in the pink?' Yes, though some of it may be distasteful with dating and others and such, his confidence and persistance is inspiring."

" Oh, do you need confidence with dating Bonnibel?" Marceline couldn't help the smirk come across her face as Bubblegum blushed at her sentence.

" Please, i must tell you i have much confidence, thank you very much."Bubblegum shot back, recovering from the flusture.

" Psh, ya ok Bonni. Sure ya do. I really need to stop recommending music to you..." Marceline started to turn away, but was spinned back around by a hand on her wrist. A warm pair of lips were pushed to her cold ones as Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the vampires neck, making the kiss become deeper. It took Marceline a while to comprehend what had happened before she started to return the kiss, wrapping her arms around the pink beautys waist. They eventually break apart due to Bubblegums need of air. They rest forehead to forehead, gazing into each others eyes.

"We may have to go find you a old Ipod now if your going to keep doing this."

"But i can still keep the Cd right?"

Authors note: Yes, its very short, i know. But i just wanted to write this because i saw this one short comic thing with this( I give credit to whoever made that) and i had to write a little story about it, more my way. Happy one year anniverary guys!Adventure time rocks!:)


End file.
